Undeniable Attraction
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Iruka consistently visits Mizuki in prison. The teacher captures a certain jonin's attention. Said jonin in unimpressed by Iruka's consistency in visiting Mizuki who he has deemed an asshole. Time for said jonin to get creative. "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent" Kakashi/Iruka slight Mizuki/Iruka if you squint. Requested by LittleMissMischiefMaker.


**A/N: requested by LittleMissMischiefMaker. Taking requests: all pairings, yaoi, yuri, het. OC's as well. **

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. Rumors had been going around about a planned prison escape and the Hokage had assigned Kakashi to keep an eye on it and all the visitors.

The chakra wire was tripped, alerting the copy-nin that someone was entering. He heard the commands of the guards as the person went through the security checkpoint. Activating his Sharingan, he studied the man.

He recognized him as the young academy teacher that had argued with him during the Chunin Exams. Kakashi frowned. He had tailed the teacher for several weeks afterwards, intrigued by the young man's courage. What he had discovered was that the teacher was about as straitlaced as they come. Even slightly boring.

So who could he be visiting in the Strict Facility? They only housed highly dangerous criminals here, criminals who's crimes consisted primarily of treasonous actions.

He knew from his observations that the young teacher had a close relationship with the Hokage and that despite his chunin rank, the Hokage trusted him deeply. He frowned deeper.

He waited, waited for the man to emerge. When he finally did, Kakashi concealed his chakra and observed the man's expression. He looked exhausted, as if the hour or so he had spent in the Facility had been more strenuous than an S-rank mission. He ran a hand along his ponytail and sighed before leaving.

Curiosity got the better of the jonin. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, he landed in front of the facility and checked the sign-in sheet.

_Umino Iruka_ read the neat handwriting in the _Visitor_ column. Under _Prisoner_ there was only a guard's signature. That meant that the man, Umino Iruka, was a frequent visitor of the same person and no longer needed to indicate who it was.

Kakashi frowned in frustration. He decided that a little reconnaissance was needed. He memorized the teacher's name and silently left the facility.

...

Kakashi flipped through the file. For a chunin-ranked academy teacher, he had a surprisingly thick file. Thumbing through it, he couldn't fight the amused smile curling his lips. It appeared that the young Umino Iruka had been a hellion. The papers in his file were pranks he had either been caught pulling, or had been suspected of pulling. He glanced at the academy picture and smiled as he recognized the mischievous glint in the brown eyes and compared it to a similar glint in the cerulean orbs of one of his current students.

He ran his finger along the picture, young Iruka's hair was a bit shaggier, but he had the scar across his nose although it looked newer, pinker.

Several official notes caught his attention and the one visible eye widened. Iruka had, several times, been asked by the Hokage to take the jonin exam. There was also an official note saying he had turned down an offer to join ANBU.

_Happy with his current position_ read the bright sticky note. Kakashi recognized it as being in the Hokage's handwriting.

Kakashi read his way through the file, apparently he had underestimated the chunin. One of the papers slid to the ground and he picked it up.

Scanning it, he felt something in his chest twist painfully.

_Umino Iruka engaged the traitor Mizuki in battle. He was injured protecting Uzumaki Naruto who Mizuki attempted to coerce into stealing the Scroll of Seals. Psychological evaluation of Umino Iruka requested due to previous relationship with Mizuki._

Kakashi slid down to read the rest of the file. He frowned. Was that who Iruka visited in the facility? Why would he visit the man who nearly paralyzed him? He frowned deeper, reading the injury reports.

He flipped through the file and felt his heart constricting. He didn't even know this man, aside from the occasional encounter at the mission's desk, but he found himself both impressed and amused at what he was finding out. Apparently there was more to the quiet and boring chunin teacher than he first thought.

Closing the file, he replaced it. His mind was dwelling on the paradoxical teacher.

...

Kakashi was once again on the roof of the correctional facility when Iruka made his next appearance. Silently, he followed the teacher as he went through the security clearance and signed his name.

"How are you today sensei?" the guard asked, authorizing Iruka's name.

"I'm fine Chikao-kun," he smiled warmly, "how are you?"

"Busy busy!" the young man smiled and waved Iruka through. "Sensei," the man began quietly, "be careful, he's been getting more psychotic with his rants and his delusional episodes are coming more frequently"

Kakashi watched Iruka smile at the guard, but something was lacking. "Don't worry," he reassured him, "I'll be careful," he entered the larger room. Kakashi followed behind him. The two guards bowed as he passed.

Kakashi tamped down his chakra and followed Iruka. Sure enough, he stopped at the solid metal door with the nameplate _Mizuki_.

Hiding in the shadows, he listened.

"Still watching over the demon fox?" came the sneering voice.

"Naruto is doing well," Iruka said conversationally, "how have you been?"

"The same as the last time you asked..." Mizuki said and Kakashi didn't like the condescending tone. "Why do you keep coming back? I tried to kill you"

Kakashi saw Iruka smile sadly, "I really don't know...you were my best friend, one of the only people there for me..."

"You really are pathetic"

The small, sad smile remained in place, "I know," Kakashi felt a wave of anger towards this Mizuki person for making Iruka feel inferior.

A pale hand reached through the small barred window, tan fingers reached up to twine with the fair ones and Kakashi felt an inexplicable tightening in his stomach. He shot the linked hands a glare.

...

Kakashi glanced down at his mission scroll, with any luck he'd get to see the man who had been plaguing his thoughts. He was on his way to the Mission Room when he heard familiar laughter.

"Aww but Iruka-senseiiiiii!" came the familiar whine, "why not?"

"Because, Naruto," Iruka's chastising voice was filled with affection, "ramen has no nutritional value, while it is delicious, you can't eat it for every meal"

Kakashi chuckled to himself at Naruto's protest.

"Alright," he heard a mock-heavy sigh, "let's go"

"Yay!" Kakashi heard the bounding of excited footsteps. He barely had time to hide in the shadows before the orange blur rounded the corner, pulling a laughing Iruka behind him and excitedly chattering on about something or another. Kakashi realized he had a perfect opportunity.

He stepped out of the shadows right as Naruto barreled past. Naruto crashed head first into the jonin and went flying into Iruka who skillfully caught the orange genin.

"Kakashi-baka-sensei!" Naruto roared, "watch where you're going!"

"Naruto!" Iruka chided, "don't talk to your sensei like that," he looked up at Kakashi and smiled warmly, "sorry about that Kakashi-sensei"

"Maa, it's no problem," he smiled behind his mask, "where were you headed in such a hurry?"

"Iruka-sensei is taking me to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said excitedly. Iruka smiled ruefully and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Would you like to join us Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aww," Naruto pouted, "I wanted it to just be us Iruka-niisan!"

Kakashi didn't miss the surprised blush that crossed Iruka's features at the honorific. Kakashi smiled, "maa, maybe some other time Iruka-sensei...but thanks," he gave a little wave and walked off.

"Why did you invite him?" Naruto whined.

"Because it would have been rude not to," Iruka said, "manners are something I haven't been able to properly teach you apparently," once again, he ruffled Naruto's hair and they continued on their way leaving Kakashi smiling to himself.

...

Over the next few weeks, Kakashi would run into Iruka 'accidentally'. He figured out the chunin's schedule during his original 'reconnaissance' and insinuated himself quite cleverly into Iruka's life. Bumping into him by 'accident' and engaging him in conversations. They started off discussing Naruto, but eventually they began discussing various other topics. They found themselves enjoying other's company. Kakashi had even weaseled out a few personal tidbits about the surprisingly private man. He didn't broach the subject of the correctional facility.

That is, until he found his hand forced.

It was a Wednesday and Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the Correctional Facility again. He felt a familiar chakra and startled. Sure enough, Iruka was walking towards the entrance. He pushed open the door and the chakra wires alerted Kakashi to what he already knew.

Usually Iruka visited Mizuki on Fridays after school let out. Why the sudden change? Kakashi decided to follow Iruka to Mizuki's cell once more.

"You're early," came the snide voice.

"I know"

"Care to explain why?"

"Mizuki..." Iruka said calmly, "I was told that there was talk of a prison riot..." he worried his lip, "please tell me if that's true?"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you"

"You're weak," Mizuki scoffed, "I'll be fine"

"So it's true?"

"I never said that!"

Iruka sighed and bowed his head. "Mizuki..."

"Even if there was, it's not like I'd tell you!" came the snarl, "you're the Hokage's lap dog. Perfect Iruka..." the voice was getting hysterical, "everybody always loved you! You were always everybody's favorite!" Iruka said nothing, Kakashi could feel Mizuki's rage and he was prepared to spring to the teacher's defense should anything happen. "What's so special about you? You were nothing, you didn't even have friends until me! You were the class idiot. So what was so special?"

"Nothing," was the calm response.

"That's right. Nothing. You're nothing! You're just a nobody chunin!"

Silence fell in the room. It appeared Mizuki ran out of steam as his psychotic rant petered out.

"I'll see you later Mizuki," Iruka said quietly, "take care"

A humph sounded from the cell as Iruka walked away. Kakashi left before him and waited at the entrance, concealing his chakra. Moments later, Iruka emerged. He looked like he had aged ten years, but at the same time an air of vulnerability surrounded him making him look younger. His expressive brown eyes were dark with sorrow and he sighed.

"What happened Mizu-kun?" he asked the sky. Kakashi felt the increasingly familiar twist in his stomach when he heard the nickname.

"Maa, what's got you so depressed sensei?" Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and smiled lazily, shielding his one visible eye from the setting sun.

Iruka jumped and turned, a bright, cheery smile appeared on his features as though he flicked a switch. Kakashi hated it because it wasn't a real 'Iruka smile', the kind that made him feel curiously warm inside.

"Depressed Kakashi-sensei?" the teacher chuckled and rubbed the scar on his nose, "I don't know what you mean"

Kakashi's grey eye darkened and he walked over to the chunin. "Don't." he said seriously, "don't pretend..." Iruka's smile faltered briefly. Kakashi made a split-second decision: he pulled the other man into a tight embrace. "Why do you visit him if you come out looking the way you do?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka's brow furrowed.

"I've watched you every week, you visit that man and you leave looking like you've taken on the Akatsuki by yourself..." Kakashi's grip tightened, "why put yourself through it?"

"Why are you watching me?"

"I'm assigned guard duty, there's suspicions of a prison riot and the Sandaime asked me to keep an eye on this place..." he pulled back slightly, "so why do you keep visiting him?"

Iruka bowed his head. He had enjoyed their increasingly frequent talks, he would even tentatively admit he was attracted to the man, but he wasn't sure he could tell the jonin, this particular jonin, why he visited a criminal who consistently verbally abused him.

As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi embraced him tighter, one hand resting on the back of Iruka's head, the other arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Iruka's hands moved, almost of their own accord, to grip Kakashi's vest.

"I don't know..." he said quietly, "I've been asking myself the same question"

Kakashi sighed. "He's not very nice to you"

Iruka blushed and pulled away, "w-what?" he regarded Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Maa...I was making rounds inside and I heard him ranting..."

"Oh," Iruka blushed darker and Kakashi had a brief moment of guilt at lying to him. "You heard everything then?"

Kakashi nodded and studied Iruka, "I don't understand why you still talk to him...you deserve so much better," he leaned forward and blew lightly into Iruka's ear. The chunin pulled back in surprise, his hand flying up to his ear, eyes widening and a scalding blush crossing his face. Kakashi leaned back and smiled brightly beneath his mask, his eye curving into an upside down U. "I'll see you later Iruka-sensei," he turned and waved, leaving Iruka standing on the bridge, red-faced.

...

When Friday came, Iruka spent his day thinking about what Kakashi had said. He was wondering if he should still visit Mizuki.

_You deserve so much better _

Iruka blushed and scratched at his scar. His finger lingered over it and he sighed. Mizuki had been the one to give it to him when they were very young. They had been goofing off with his parent's weapons and Iruka hadn't dodged a shuriken fast enough. He chuckled slightly at the memory, even though it filled him with sadness.

He couldn't not visit. Even though Mizuki's sanity was slowly declining, and he said those hurtful things, he had been a huge part of Iruka's life since childhood. He had been the one person to stand up for him and his first long-term relationship even if they were teenagers. If Iruka were honest, he felt obligated.

He glanced at the clock and sighed again before packing up. Like always, he would deposit his things at his house before heading to the correctional facility.

He got close to his apartment when he saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, bright orange book in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka ventured curiously, "what are you doing here?"

Kakashi put the book away and smiled brightly at Iruka. "Maa, I was hoping to invite you to Ichiraku's and pick your brain about Naruto...he's having some difficulties and I was wondering if you could give me some pointers"

Iruka blinked. He was painfully torn. But he had visited Mizuki on Wednesday...so he didn't have anything to feel bad about.

"Alright," Iruka smiled, "just let me put my bag away"

...

Iruka found himself forgetting about his guilt over not visiting Mizuki. Kakashi was charming and funny even if slightly awkward. It didn't occur to him that Naruto didn't come up once in the conversation.

It was late when they finally made it back to Iruka's apartment.

"I had fun," Kakashi's eye curved.

"I did too," Iruka blushed.

"We should do this next week"

"You would want to?" Iruka asked surprised. Kakashi chuckled.

"Maa don't sound so surprised," his eye curved more, "I had fun...you said you did too...so why not do it again?"

"Alright," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi's smile was visible through the mask. He leaned forward, "no goodnight kiss sensei~?" his voice was teasing. Iruka blushed darkly but shook his head in amusement.

"Kakashi-sensei," he chuckled, "be careful with your teasing, someone may take you seriously, then you'd have a bit of a predicament," he chuckled more at the thought and smiled, "goodnight Kakashi-sensei"

His eye crinkled, "goodnight Iruka-sensei"

As the door shut, Kakashi shook his head. "Who said I was teasing, Iruka?"

...

The following week passed and Iruka didn't hear from Kakashi. He was beginning to wonder whether Kakashi had just been being polite when he suggested they meet again. Friday rolled around and Iruka was getting ready to leave. He had plans to visit Mizuki like always.

When he reached his apartment complex, it was like déjà vu. Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his book.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei!" he put his book away and smiled at the younger man, "I wanted to see if you wanted to check out the new restaurant that opened up"

"Maybe some other time," Iruka smiled politely, genuinely regretting that he had to turn down the invitation. He unlocked his apartment and set his bag by the door. Kakashi had followed.

"Tonight is the first night they're open and everything is half-priced for tonight only...there'll be others there...I think Anko-san will be there, and Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Genma-san...everyone's there tonight...you don't want to miss tonight"

The wheedling tone broke past Iruka's defenses. _I'll just visit Mizuki twice next week_. "Lead the way Kakashi-sensei"

"Maa Iruka-sensei, just Kakashi, I'm pretty sure we're past formalities"

Iruka smiled as he fell in step with the jonin. "Only if you call me Iruka," he smiled. Kakashi chuckled.

"I think I can handle that"

...

Kakashi had been right. The food was good, everyone was there and once again, he totally forgot about Mizuki as he laughed at one of Anko's dirtiest jokes.

"Ne Kakashi," Anko leaned in, "I've been trying to get Iruka out on Friday nights for ages! How did you manage it?"

"Luck I guess," Kakashi winked at the snake summoner. Anko snorted.

"Well, whatever, if you hurt him you'd better go missing-nin cause I'll personally help his students flay you alive," she said cheerfully.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Iruka who was listening wide-eyed to Genma-san who was describing a particularly nasty incident involving his senbon.

"Don't worry"

...

"Thank you for inviting me Kakashi," Iruka smiled as Kakashi walked him back to his apartment.

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled.

Iruka nodded absently. "I'll make it up to Mizuki by visiting him twice this next week," for some reason, the thought of visiting Mizuki again was like a lead weight in his stomach. Kakashi and Mizuki were as different as night and day. Mizuki tried his hardest to cut Iruka and everybody else down and make him feel insignificant, but Kakashi was charming and kind, once he let down his uncaring asshole facade. His humor was slightly self-deprecating instead of targeting everyone else like Mizuki's. Iruka couldn't remember ever having fun with Mizuki the way he did with Kakashi. Having spent time with Kakashi made visiting Mizuki more of a chore than it had already been.

Kakashi watched the emotions play across Iruka's face. He sighed. The minute Iruka mentioned Mizuki's name, the expressive brown eyes had darkened. Iruka's expression mirrored Kakashi's feelings.

"I'll see you around Kakashi," Iruka said distractedly, "goodnight"

Kakashi sighed, "goodnight Iruka, sleep well"

"You too," the door shut.

"Dream of me," Kakashi murmured to the wood before turning and making his way down the street.

...

The next week was one of Iruka's busiest. It seemed like anytime he had a bit of downtime, someone would pop by with a request or to drag him somewhere. He spent twice as much time with Anko and Naruto as he did normally.

Once again, Friday rolled around. This time Iruka didn't have time to go home to deposit his things. He hastily made his way to the correctional facility.

"Iruka-sensei!" the guards greeted in surprise, "we haven't seen you in awhile"

"Yeah," he laughed softly, "things have been pretty hectic," he was waved through and as he walked to Mizuki's cell, he wondered why his heart felt so heavy.

When Iruka didn't show up, Kakashi knew immediately that he had gone to visit Mizuki. He frowned, he had done such a good job of keeping Iruka away, where did he go wrong today?

"Kakashi!" Anko said, bounding over, "where's Iruka? I was gonna see if he would buy me dango"

"He went to visit Mizuki"

Anko growled, "why didn't you stop him? We made sure he didn't have any free time this week but he still went to see the bastard!"

"He must have gone from the school," Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Anko made a frustrated sound as Kakashi prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Interception," Kakashi replied before leaving in a puff of smoke.

...

Iruka had apologized profusely to Mizuki for not having been able to visit. He had listened to Mizuki soundly berate him, the insults growing steadily crazier. For the first time since Mizuki's imprisonment, he genuinely feared for his safety as well as Mizuki's.

As he left the correctional facility, he found himself increasingly troubled.

"You came to visit him"

Iruka was pulled from his musings by Kakashi's voice. He looked up, wondering if he was imagining the disappointed tone.

"I always do"

"I waited...Anko did too"

Guilt plagued Iruka, "I'm sorry," he apologized for what had to be the thousandth time and instinctively waited for the same response as Mizuki.

"Maa, don't worry about it," he blinked up at the copy-nin, who slung his arm around Iruka's shoulder, "you can make it up to me later," his eye crinkled and his tone was teasing. Iruka felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off him. What had he been thinking? Kakashi wouldn't react the same way Mizuki had.

"I promise," he laughed, feeling lighter as Kakashi guided him away, saying something about Anko flaying him for not being there to buy her dango.

...

Once again, Iruka found his Friday nights occupied by other things. Either Kakashi or Anko would drop by to kidnap him for Shinobi Sake Night. Something Iruka had never heard of, but Anko swore up and down it had been around forever.

A couple more weeks passed and Iruka was once again going to leave the academy to visit Mizuki. Every time he went home he got waylaid or outright kidnapped. And as much as he enjoyed the way he was currently spending his Friday evenings, he still couldn't help but feel obligated to visit Mizuki and guilty every time he was unable to.

"Yo Iruka," Kakashi grinned, walking over, "I was hoping I could catch you before you left"

"What did you need Kakashi?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, Anko is waiting at your apartment to kidnap you for Shinobi Sake Night," Iruka snorted, "but I was hoping I could convince you to have dinner with me," he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Kakashi," Iruka once again felt genuinely regretful, "I can't tonight"

"You're going to visit _him_, aren't you?" Iruka said nothing and Kakashi's gaze darkened. "Why? What does he have that I don't?"

Iruka widened his eyes. "Kakashi...what...?"

"Here I am, asking you on a date, but you're turning me down to go visit someone who doesn't even respect you, much less cherish you..." his voice was tinged with bitterness, "why?"

"Because I feel obligated..." Iruka said quietly, "I don't enjoy visiting him, I would much rather spend my evening with you...but I feel like I owe him"

"For what? He tried to kill you, he tried to frame AND kill Naruto...he's always so mean to you...the things he says...you don't deserve that, you don't need to be around someone who doesn't see how special you are...you don't owe an asshole like that anything"

Iruka was staring at Kakashi, slightly open-mouthed. The copy-nin was staring back uncertainly. "Then why do I feel so guilty if I don't visit him?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi approached him slowly. "Because he's made you feel that way..." Iruka hesitated but realized Kakashi was right. He had nothing to say so he kept quiet. "No one should ever make you feel inferior without your consent," he wrapped his arms around Iruka.

The chunin was startled for a brief second, but he returned the embrace, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"So, that's a yes?" he heard Kakashi ask, hearing the smile in his voice. Unable to make his throat work, Iruka nodded. Kakashi pulled away slightly, cupping Iruka's left cheek with one hand, he pressed a soft kiss to the other one, brushing his nose along Iruka's scar. Iruka hadn't seen Kakashi take off his mask. His lips were slightly dry and cracked, rough against the tanned skin but incredibly warm, Iruka felt shivers course through him and let his eyes slide shut. Kakashi pulled away and smiled, not having bothered to pull up his mask.

Iruka blushed at Kakashi's handsome features, but he didn't stare. Instead his brown eyes looked at Kakashi's grey one. Kakashi felt his heart warming at the fact that Iruka didn't care about his face.

"So?" Kakashi prodded, invading Iruka's personal space. "Dinner?"

Iruka blushed. "Where to?"

...

Several weeks had passed since their first official "date". In that time, Iruka had only spared a passing thought for Mizuki. As he was finishing cooking dinner, his thoughts were drawn to his erstwhile friend. Was he okay? Had he finally relinquished his already tenuous grasp on sanity?

"What's with that look?" a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his thoughts. "You were thinking about him weren't you?"

Iruka nodded, "he was my best friend for all those years...it's not easy to forget something like that"

"Which is why we tried to help you"

"So it wasn't coincidence that someone was there to intercept me on Friday nights!"

"Mm," Kakashi nuzzled his ear, "nope! All me!"

Iruka chuckled at the immaturity of that statement. "And Shinobi Sake Night?"

"That one was Anko and Genma's idea...they convinced the others it had been a tradition," Kakashi hummed, blowing lightly in Iruka's ear. He turned in the embrace and allowed Kakashi to press a lazy, lingering kiss to his lips. Dinner was quickly forgotten as Kakashi pulled Iruka to the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

_Epilogue..._

Iruka sighed as he walked up to the correctional facility. It had almost been a month since his last visit. The guards today were different from usual, no longer his former students. When he said he was visiting Mizuki, the guards exchanged a glance.

"Umino-san," the smaller guard said, "Mizuki was killed in a prison riot last week"

Iruka blinked. He wondered why he didn't feel more.

"I see...thank you..." he bowed and left the facility. He would have expected to feel more at Mizuki's death instead of this small mix of pity and regret.

...

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked him as they were walking towards the bar Shinobi Sake Night was held at.

"Mizuki was killed in prison last week," Iruka said quietly, "a riot"

Kakashi studied the younger man before grabbing his wrist and pulling him around the corner into a small, dark alley. He embraced the teacher tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, "do you not want to go tonight?"

Iruka shook his head and smiled. "Surprisingly, I'm okay," he sighed, "I guess I always knew that something like this would happen one day, I think it would've been harder had I not stopped visiting regularly"

Kakashi's eye curled into an upside down U as he pulled down his mask, revealing his smile. "Thanks to me," he sing-songed. Iruka laughed at Kakashi's childlike satisfaction.

He sent a warm wish to Mizuki, wherever the other man may have ended up, before lightly pressing his lips to Kakashi's. The quick kiss became a longer one involving tongues. When they pulled apart for air, Iruka blushed.

"We should get going...Anko will have our heads if we're late"

Kakashi pulled up his mask with a chuckle and allowed _**his**_ chunin to pull him towards the bar.


End file.
